sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Hale Jr.
Jacob Hale, Jr. is a businessman and older brother of the late Deputy Chief David Hale. Biography Season 2 Jacob brought Ethan Zobelle and L.O.A.N. into Charming, presenting them to his brother as a way to get SAMCRO out of town. Jacob hoped to profit financially from SAMCRO's removal and, unlike his brother, was unconcerned with L.O.A.N.'s political and racial motivations and beliefs. Jacob also hoped to secure financial backing from Zobelle's business contacts but was informed by Zobelle that his people would be more inclined to help Jacob if he were to become more aligned with their cause. After learning of Gemma's rape, Deputy Chief Hale helped SAMCRO thwart a scam Jacob was using to seize land from Elliott Oswald for development. Later in the season, Elliott Oswald revealed to Clay that Jacob Hale was attempting to run for mayor of Charming because the position could possibly allow him to exercise executive power to obtain Oswald's land. With Zobelle's backing, Jacob is running for mayor of Charming. Season 3 Jacob Hale becomes a more prominent character. He has become more determined to remove Samcro from from Charming, telling Wayne Unser Samcro can no longer maintain their deal with the Charming Police Department, where the police would look the other way on Samcro's activities in exchange for keeping violence out of Charming. He forms anueasy alliance with Unser, where he promises to support Charming P.D. in exchange for Unser's support for his mayoral campaign. Hale's development company has been muscling business into closing on Liberty Street in Charming so that they can redevelop the area. Lumpy Feldstein, an eldery Holocaust survivor and SOA friend, is the only tenant that refuses to close his business(a boxing gym) Hale hires Ernest Darby to try & convince Lumpy to vacate his property, nut he is unsuccessful. Hale is then able to convince Hector Salazar, former leader of the Calaveras MC & enemy of Samcro, to rough up Lumpy but Salazar takes it too far, nearly killing him(Lumpy does die from his wounds) Hale is then blackmailed by Salazar into giving out information about Tara Knowles activities. Hale was recently part of a unanimous vote by the Charming City Council to have the San Joaquin Sheriff's Department take over Charming P.D., which Police Chief Wayne Unser views as a complete betrayal. Hale is eventually held hostage by Hector Salazar, but after Jax kills Salazar, he takes the credit for supposdly stabbing Salazar in the leg with a pen. Season 4 Jacob Hale has successfully become Mayor & is planning a new set of luxury homes knowns as Charming Heights, something that Samcro is not happy about at all. When Samcro leaves the corpse of the recently killed Russian Mafia Jacob grows impatient & desperate as the incident made him lose investors. he also informs Charming Sheriff Lt. Eli Roosevelt that he will not put up with Samcro's violent ways.In Family Recipe during a charity event hosted by Eli Roosevelt's wife, Clay makes a speech that supports Elliot Oswald as a more capable mayor which is received by with support by the people present, & Jacob who was present was very displeased. In Burnt & Purged away Mayor Hale is shown talking to Sheriff Roosevelt saying that the new investors are in place and the geologicals have been approved meaning that Charming Heights is a sure go,he then invites Roosevelt to attend the city council and he accepts. When Charming Heigts is thought to be in danger, Hale convinced the Natsuki(which Samcro used as a fake interest to ruin Charming Heights) family to invest & That Charming Heights is going smoothly. In To Be act Two Lincoln Potter interupts the Charming Heights city council meeting with a bag full of sex toys & reveals that Jacob Hale was getting fund from Japanese porn investors, which pretty much ruins Charming Heigts, a disappointed Hale then asks Potter why is he doing this & he replies because he don't like him. Category:Characters Category:Townspeople Category:Recurring characters